


touhou fics

by pastelwars



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Gen, tags will be added as chapters are updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars
Summary: a place to put all my touhou thoughts
Relationships: Saigyouji Yuyuko/Yakumo Yukari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. lunchtime for the younger vampire

"Ah..."  
  
  
The panda bear on the ground made itself perfectly clear that it was stuffed, having its guts spread about the ground. Flandre stood there, in front of what was the body, though now it was just a pile of fluff and broken up felt. This wasn't the first time she had accidentally broken a toy of hers, but it still stung, just a bit, when she did it again. This time, now that she is older, a big girl, she won't cry. Oh, what would the poor bear think of her now? She had thought once, but Marisa had recently told her that if it broke, it still can't erase the memories they shared, and therefore she should give her thanks and say goodbye. Easy enough, Flandre thought, but still, she stood and stared.  
  
  
"Oh my, did another toy of yours break, Mistress Flandre?"   
  
  
A deep voice had called out as the sound of an opening door accompanied it, and Flandre looked up to see Sakuya walk in the room with a tray. Her lunch, she assumed, and she looked up at Sakuya as she had smiled softly. The maid lifted the lid off of the plates, where a light lunch waited for her. Sandwiches, a salad, a couple biscuits, a glass of lemonade. Fundamentally they were all humans, but Sakuya was very talented in the art of food presentation. The trays were placed on the table in Flandre's basement room, and almost automatically she had sat down to eat.   
  
  
Flandre wasn't very close to Sakuya. Yes, they were mistress and maid, but Flandre had only met her just some years ago. That was, what? When her dear elder sister had tried to plot out the sun for them, the vampires who couldn't walk out in the sun without an umbrella. It seemed that only when Reimu had came and beat everybody in the mansion up did the residents open up. Flandre was all alone, only seeing her elder sister when she could, but staying away from everybody else. She was aware of her powers, and didn't want to break anyone close to her. It still happened every now and then, but luckily, only to inanimate objects. Therefore, Flandre was disconnected to everybody of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.  
  
  
But, like it was mentioned earlier, lately she had been wanting to expand her worldview, get better, make real friends. She was told to not go outside unless it was with her elder sister, but people were welcome to come to her instead. Hence, Sakuya had come to give her her food personally to keep her company. Meiling, the gate guard, had come to play as well, but in doing so brought along Sakuya, who was looking for her since she was slacking. Not like Flandre minded. She liked the noise and the liveliness that she had never experienced before in her life.   
  
  
Sakuya gathered every part of the stuffed panda bear with weird accuracy, leaving no trace of it behind. Placing it on the cart she had wheeled in, she smiled and went to the door to take her leave. She'd come back in a minute or so, Flandre knew, as she was only going to Miss Patchouli's library so the magician could use her cool magic to fix her friend. Sakuya was fully aware that Flandre liked to eat with other people, so while she didn't have her own lunch, she'd gladly sit down with her so she could talk about her day—no matter how boring it might've been. Perhaps, if Flandre was lucky, Miss Patchouli herself would come back with Sakuya, but it was more likely that she'd bring the little demon that worked as her assistant. Which was fine, of course.   
  
  
Sakuya had made her leave, the door closing with a strangely less lonely sound than what she was used to. She wasn't alone anymore. She had not only her elder sister, but her maid Sakuya, her gate guard Meiling, her elder sister's cool magician friend Miss Patchouli, the little demon, and some other fairy maids that had remembered that there was a basement to the big mansion. Marisa and Reimu had came over several times too, giving her what tea snacks they had laying around. And sometimes, when the time called for it, dear elder sister had taken her along to one of the many flower viewing parties held at the shrine.   
  
  
The first sandwich that was made for her was devoured quickly, and Flandre picked up her glass of lemonade-that-was-actually-human-blood. The sweet taste washed down the taste of the bread and the meat, and soon, a bite of her other sandwich was taken. The food made for her was always delicious, and Flandre made a mental note to thank Sakuya when she came back. Which wasn't long, as a panda bear set on the table caught her attention, leading her to realize that Sakuya had already made her way to the library and back. The stuffed animal was fixed, and when Flandre looked up, both a gentle look and smile gleamed down on her. Flandre's fangs were shown as she made a big smile, and she said,  
  
  
"Thank you!"


	2. cherry blossom viewings, then and now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very brief mentions of blood and suicide; also canonical character death

_"Dead bodies are buried under the cherry trees! You have to believe it. Otherwise, you couldn't possibly explain the beauty of the cherry blossoms."  
  
  
_ "Motojirou Kajii, yes?" Yuyuko Saigyouji looked to her right, seeing a youkai draped in purple take a sip of the saké that she had brought with her to their private drinking party. Yukari Yakumo was the youkai of gaps and boundaries, and for some reason, such a powerful person had found her way to the side of someone who could be called the embodiment of death.   
  
  
"That's right. 'Under the Cherry Trees.' You've read it?"  
  
  
"I have a lot of free time." A cherry blossom petal landed in Yukari's cup, and even though the person was sitting next to her, she thought of Yuyuko's soft hair. The small flower viewing party held at the Saigyouji household was made of those two and only those two. There were probably other people in the mansion, but if they were, they didn't dare go near. Everybody, sans Yukari, was afraid of Yuyuko's power to manipulate death, and had kept their distance. "Any reason why you've decided to use that particular quote now? Did you perhaps bury someone under one of these beautiful cherry blossom trees?"  
  
  
"Maybe," Gentle chimes rang in Yukari's ears as Yuyuko laughed gently. If the distance of everybody around her bothered her and made her sad, Yuyuko didn't show any loneliness. Perhaps it was because she was an natural airhead and didn't notice, or maybe she liked having no one around she could hurt, but either way, Yuyuko lived her life carefree as if she had everything she could ever need in the world. Of course, Yukari had closed the gap between them quickly. She wouldn't be able to answer why she was so interested in Yuyuko, but they became fast friends quickly, got along like they were the last two people in the world and couldn't be happier about it. "Would you like to dig up the roots of every tree in the vicinity and find out?"   
  
  
"That's too much work. I'll have Ran do that for me."  
  
  
"Ran? That little fox? I'm a bit surprised that she's still alive, and that you still have her."  
  
  
"She's well on her way to being a kitsune. She's a smart fox, and I have confidence that she'll make a good shikigami," Yukari downed the rest of her saké. Yuyuko picked up the bottle and refilled her cup, letting Yukari take another sip. It'd probably be another couple years or so until Ran would gain her nine tails and power. When that happens, Yukari would make her into her dutiful servant, making Ran her first candidate to actually survive her harsh process of selection. Yukari was very picky, but hopefully, when Ran joins up with her, it would make the long wait worth it.  
  
  
"Why, what a good girl. You'll have to introduce her to me when that day comes."  
  
  
When that day comes. The edge of the cup stopped at Yukari's lips. She did not know why, but just that one sentence made her blood freeze. It was only a gut feeling, but the thought that Yuyuko would someday be meeting a shikigami Ran was just so farfetched. Maybe they really could meet one day. But not this Yuyuko, sitting next to her, alive and breathing and drinking saké as a human.   
  
  
"Is there something wrong, Yukari?"  
  
  
Yuyuko merely turned to her, smiling like she always does. Gentle, kind, carefree. Yukari downed the rest of the saké once more and poured herself another cup. She opened her mouth to respond, but she couldn't so she just nodded and gulped yet another cup. A cherry blossom petal floated down, down, down onto Yuyuko's cheek, and Yukari plucked it off of her. Kissing it softly, Yukari let the petal float off into the sky, thinking of Yuyuko once more as it floated ethereally away, to a place no one else could reach.  
  
  
"...Let's drink together again tomorrow."  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
 _  
_Bullshit, Yukari thought. What a goddamn liar. The blood pooled around Yuyuko's dead body as a single pink butterfly rested on her chest. Her chest that wasn't rising and falling with each breath that a human takes to survive, to live.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Yukari," Yuyuko's voice seemed to echo in her mind. "You'll have to forgive me, but I can't take this anymore. I don't want to end up killing you someday." _  
  
_  
 _"I was restless, lately, because I couldn't believe in this beauty. But I have now finally understood: dead bodies are buried under the cherry trees! You have to believe it."_  
  
  
"...Motojirou Kajii, right?" Yuyuko turned to Yukari as she quoted something from long ago, and the gap youkai elegantly took a sip of her saké.   
  
  
"Yes. Perhaps you've read it before?" Yukari smiled at her knowingly, though Yuyuko did not know why. She was usually able to read Yukari's mind, but it was at times like these that she couldn't tell what was going on in her mind. They had known each other for so many years, and yet there were times where Yukari had talked about things that Yuyuko could not comprehend.   
  
  
"I have," Yuyuko smiled a bit mischievously as she looked over towards Yukari. "Why do you bring that up now? Perhaps you buried someone else under my dear Saigyou Ayakashi?"  
  
  
"Perhaps. Would you like to dig it up and find out?"  
  
  
"That's too much work. I'll have Youmu do that for me."  
  
  
"Youmu, that little half-human half-phantom gardener of yours? I'm a bit surprised that you still have her."  
  
  
"She's very loyal, and a good servant."  
  
  
"Why, what a good girl."  
  
  
Yukari smiled. It wasn't sad, per se, but it wasn't happy. She's remembering something again, Yuyuko thinks, and finishes off her saké. It's fine, let her act her old age for once, and let her reminisce. The past was the past, and as unfortunate as it is, it's something not even any time-manipulating maid or any technologically advanced Lunarian could change. Yukari was sitting next to her right now, in the present, and that was fine.   
  
  
Yuyuko knew she lost her memories of when she was alive, but she also knew that Yukari didn't want her to remember.  
  
  
Stay as carefree as you are, my love, for you needn't think of any sad things anymore.  
  
  
Yukari's sweet voice that was unspoken spoke in Yuyuko's ears and wrapped her in warmth.  
  
  
Alright, my beloved, for I wish to only be happy with you in the moment.  
  
  
It was a shame that the body under the Saigyou Ayakashi couldn't be unsealed, but there were plenty of other cherry blossom trees to look at and indulge in. Despite being a flower viewing party, the party goers directed their attention elsewhere, to the saké, to the warmth of a treasured person next to them. Yukari's soft lips met Yuyuko's, tasting slightly of mulberries and high quality leftover saké from the Moon. Yuyuko's hand reached up to brush against Yukari's cheeks, cupping them and grabbing a rogue cherry blossom petal off.   
  
  
When they parted, Yuyuko took the petal and lightly kissed it, before releasing it. Instead of blowing in the wind, though, it landed into Yukari's cup, laying down in the empty cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The girl who bears witness to death, at the time of the Saigyou Ayakashi's full bloom, shall be bound by mortality. So that her soul may rest in peace within Hakugyokurou, I will seal the cherry blossoms, and make it the barrier. My wish... is that she will never again reincarnate, and never again suffer pain..."


	3. ripper in the velvet night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for shameless sakuya headcanons
> 
> also tw blood and murder and whatnot

Blood splattered the cobblestone. Sticky, dark red, messy. Not only was it on her dress, but her knife. On her socks, on her shoes, in her hair, on her face, on the body in front of her. The nameless girl stood over her fifth kill, her silver hair in knots and need of a good wash. It wasn't easy to get a bath of any sort, though, especially in the lower end of the big city killer girl lived in.  
  
  
She breathes in, and breathes out. A whistle rings out in the foggy air, and blood smears her face as her hands run over her grimy skin. The police were out on the look for the killer of four—now five—local women. It was easy to evade them. The police were incompetent, and not only that, the girl was more powerful than them by a landslide. Getting away from them—from anyone—was just child's play. No one would be able to catch her. That was one of the only things that the girl could count on in her unstable life.  
  
  
Reaching into her pocket, she clutches her hand around a pocket watch. It was absolutely useless. It couldn't move its hands, and you couldn't even see the numbers through the numerous cracks on its face. It didn't even have anything to do with her time-stopping powers. It was just a memento that she has kept throughout all these years—she couldn't even remember where she found it, or if she got it from someone, but either way, it was an object that would stay with her for the rest of her life.  
  
  
She takes it out of her pocket, looking as it sways on a rusted gold chain. Even some of its many small glass pieces is missing, and it's surprising that its even in one piece. It didn't matter, anyways. Both for the pocket watch and for her, time was broken. She didn't need to know the time when it rested in her hands for eternity. There was no method to her madness. There was no routine she needed to follow to stop time. She just had to wish it, and everything in her sight would stop.   
  
  
The whistle of the cops blew again, only this time, closer to her. Closer to her and her location and the corpse of the woman she had just killed. If someone were to see the girl and her bloody knife, and the woman lying in a pool of her own blood, eyes still wide in fear, there would be no doubt they'd scream and know that a murder had just took place. The girl had to hurry—not in cleaning up the body, or getting away, but to stop time. She sucks in a breath, and just before she can close her eyes—  
  
  
"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"  
  
  
A young voice. It's soft, but it fills up the space around them, engulfing it in an air of elegance. She looks up, and sees a young girl sitting on a roof of one of the nearby buildings. The dress she wears is pink and frilly, and it's on the fancy level of nobility. Red ribbons adorn her waist, on her hat, on her sleeves. Short waves of periwinkle barely tickle her shoulders, and her ears are pointed. Two sharp fangs glint faintly in the night, resting upon her upturned lips. The most striking thing about her, though, were her bat wings basking in the fog.  
  
  
"Good evening, young lady. How do you do?"  
  
  
Upon being called to, the girl drops both her knife and her pocket watch, and time freezes. The smile on the mysterious girl's face was strikingly haunting, and oh so unnerving. It wasn't like the girl was stranger to mysterious happenings—hell, she could stop time. But it still felt somewhat chilling to see a strange girl with huge bat wings and a creepy smile with fangs. She's been treated awfully ever since she came to this country, and yet all of a sudden, some vampire-like girl is grinning down at her and talking to her. Not like some monster and killer that can stop time, but like a normal person going throughout her day.  
  
  
It didn't matter how nicely treated by this girl she was, she was seen and she had to get away. Time had already been stopped, and all it took was a leisurely, long walk away from the crime scene, knife and pocket watch safely reclaimed. Her breathing was a bit uneven as she walked past the cops and their dogs and the people walking home from their night out. Even if the night was warm and wind wasn't blowing, the girl felt the blood freeze slightly in her veins. Though time was stopped and she was already far enough from the crime scene, she couldn't help but think back to that strange lady.   
  
  
...Whatever. That vampire could go to some strange land for all the girl cares. Their meeting tonight was mere coincidence, and they would never see each other again. That was all there was to it. And so, time starts again.  
  
  
"Mere coincidence, you think? How naive. Our meeting was surely fate." Once more, the lady had parked herself nearby on a roof, forcing the girl to look up. A soft, knowing smile was on her face, but the lady's full attention was towards the moon. "It's the sixteenth of the month, young lady."  
  
  
She's aware. Visibility was important in murder. Knowing when the moonlight was bright, knowing when the fog will roll in, everything—she knew all too well. Time-stopping helped her out a lot, but you need to get by in life with your own skills. Controlling time couldn't fix every problem after all.  
  
  
"Oh my, I haven't introduced myself, have I?" The young girl gently floats down from the rooftop, landing gracefully on her heels. "My name is Remilia Scarlet. Nice to meet you, young lady. Do you have a name?"  
  
  
If this girl has already caught up to her—if you could even call it that—then there was no point in resisting. So, the girl decides to go along with the stranger's whims. She shakes her head no. She can't remember any form of identification, even the pocket watch she had wasn't anything special. She was just another nameless, dirty child left to die out on the streets.   
  
  
"I see. Are you Asian?"  
  
  
She nods. She lived her early life in Japan, doing what she could to get by, training her skills. Then she had hitched a ride all the way to England. For what reason, she couldn't say. Perhaps it was just a whim, or a coincidence, or perhaps it was fate—  
  
  
"I'm looking for a qualified maid, you see. Your skills would be of great use to me. Would you be willing to work for me, young lady?"  
  
  
She knows she can't refuse. There was no other choice but to say yes. But, work? As a maid? That was far beyond her—that wasn't something she could just _do_. She could learn, sure, but serving someone else really wasn't her style. But could she get away if she tried? Could she really beat the vampire in front of her, who was obviously more powerful than her?   
  
  
"...Okay." When's the last time she used her voice? Had a proper conversation? Talked to someone? She can't remember.   
  
  
"Good girl. We can start with training. Brewing the perfect cup of tea would be a good starter. Follow me, Izayoi, my dear,"   
  
  
"Eh? Izayoi...? That s'ppos'd to be me?"  
  
  
"'Is that supposed to be me?' Please keep in mind that we are mistress and maid now. You will speak formally to me. And yes, I told you it was the sixteenth night. Therefore, Izayoi. We can think of a first name later, but for now, that's your last name."  
  
  
A name. That was something the girl—Izayoi—had never had before. But now... she has a name. And a mistress. And possibly, an actual house to live in. The future had always been uncertain for her, but it got only more uncertain with the acceptance of an offer she was quite possibly unprepared for. Where would this path take her? Where will her new founded mistress lead her towards? It was scary, but also, it was exciting. New possibilities of a new life. She was never able to get a proper job, or eat food better than stale, stolen grains of rice. This vampire lady—her mistress, Remilia Scarlet. Terrifying and alluring.   
  


"...And surprisingly childish and bratty."  
  
  
"Hm? Did you say something, Sakuya?"  
  
  
"Nothing, my lady. Just reminiscing on the past. Today's tea is chamomile. Miss Patchouli had requested it, so we'll be having some, along with scones and apple jam."  
  
  
"On the past, you say? Kufufu, you're still too young to look back."  
  
  
"Compared to our eternally young moon?"  
  
  
"You've grown quite the silver tongue, haven't you. You were so cute and obedient back then, too."  
  
  
"I merely had not gotten character development yet."  
  
  
"...Right. Did you get my parasol? Even a walk in my gardens is painful, I assure you."  
  
  
"I'm prepared for anything that you might need, my lady, no need to worry. I've gone along with your whims for this long, after all—how could I not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w-w-w-what's going on . on *crazy frog*
> 
> sorry the end is so rushed i am going to be killed in a couple of sec


End file.
